Spiral
by Sierra's Darkness
Summary: [Onesided Isis x Mai ficlet.] Her blue eyes wide with alarm, Ishizu gets to her feet quickly, pulling her hood back so she can see properly. Her dark hair fans across her shoulders, the jewels in her braids clattering together. What is happening?


**Author's note:** Looks like it's time for something new- some shoujo-ai. (That's the equivalent to shounen-ai, in case you were wondering.)

So, I haven't written any of this since I wrote that Mai x Anzu back in October; I thought it might be worth writing some of my shoujo-ai OTP. :D

Be warned, it's onesided and girl x girl stuff, so don't read it if you were expecting boy x boy. o.o

**Pairing:** Visionshipping (Isis x Mai).

**Disclaimer:** ... Don't own Yuugiou.

**Warning:** Adult themes.

**-----**

**Spiral **

The room is dark, and the atmosphere is heavy; the air thick with tension. Ishizu Ishtar sits beside the bed in which Mai is lying, her hands clasped in her lap. Her head is bowed, blue eyes closed, her dark strands of hair acting as a curtain for her face. She's been like this for a while now; silent, motionless. Her thoughts are darting about in her mind, but her presence in the room is not obvious. It seems as if the entire world has gone to sleep, and she is the only one left. Sitting in silence, watching over one of the victims of this tournament.

Ishizu knows that there's more to Mai than meets the eye. She had foreseen the arrival of her brother's darker half, and yet, she had not beaten Kaiba as she had predicted she would. She knows the Sennen Tauk can be slightly off when foretelling the future, but she still doesn't understand why Mai was targeted in all this.

Ishizu's eyes flutter open after a moment, adjusting to the darkness of the room. Her eyes drift to Mai's face, watching, studying carefully. With careful fingers, she brushes one of Mai's blonde bangs aside, her fingers ghosting over the skin of the other's cheek. Her skin is so cold, so clammy. She feels like Ishizu's father had, after Malik's darker half had killed him…

Withdrawing her fingers quickly, as if she's been burned, Ishizu's eyes widen slightly. What is she doing touching Mai so freely? She is supposed to be watching over her, protecting her – but then, she thinks, perhaps she is beginning to understand that Mai's chances of returning to the living world are slim. Malik's darker half is powerful, as is his shadow magic. Still, Ishizu refuses to give up. Her heart is set on doing everything she can to free Mai and the others from the dark one's grip – come death or pain, she will make sure of it.

Ishizu's line of thought is interrupted by a noise. She looks down and notices that the expression on Mai's face is somewhat… serene. Is it possible, that through the power of the Tauk, Ishizu had…?

Her blue eyes wide with alarm, Ishizu gets to her feet quickly, pulling her hood back so she can see properly. Her dark hair fans across her shoulders, the jewels in her braids clattering together. What is happening? She seems to be losing her calm demeanour around this woman – perhaps it's only a sideffect of the dark one's spell?

Ishizu realizes, after a moment, that she can only really hope. She doesn't have a chance against Malik's darker half – none of them do. He has the most powerful God Card, the souls of three people locked in the Shadow Realm, and the power of the Sennen Rod on his side. Touching her neck, where the Tauk would usually be, Ishizu closes her eyes, reminiscing in her past. The days before she came here; to this place where darkness would reign.

Ishizu opens her eyes again, expression one of set determination. She glances over at Mai's still figure beneath the covers, pausing a moment, before she decides – reluctantly – to make her way over to the woman's bedside. She studies the peaceful face of Mai for a moment, her own eyes iridescent as she contemplates the only options she has left.

As a last resort, she decides that not everything is over. There is still the pharaoh, with his power, and the goodness of Yuugi and his friends. Mai can still be saved – if proper precautions are taken, of course.

Ishizu purses her lips, before leaning down and pressing a light kiss to Mai's forehead, sealing her promise to free the other from her confines.

It will be a downward spiral from here, she knows, but she's willing to risk it.

**-----**

**A/N:** Yeah, that's it. XD; Just a random ficlet thing I came up with; I'll probably end up writing this pairing again. A lot. It's cute. -flail-

Any constructive criticism would be fantastic; I haven't had a lot of experience writing either character - I'm especially iffy about Isis. -headdesk- XD;


End file.
